We propose renewal of our interdisciplinary training program in Language, Communication, and the Brain. The program emphasizes new technologies and new theoretical frameworks in cognitive science and neuroscience (e.g. advances in neural imaging, electrophysiological and behavioral studies of real-time language processing, computer simulations of language learning and breakdown). The proposed program pulls together the expertise, ideas, populations, and technologies that are available in abundance across this community, and places them at the disposal of young scientists interested in the mental and neural mechanisms that underlie language learning, language use, and language disorders. The program for the next five years will be headed by an Executive Committee of seven senior scientists, including the program director (E. Bates), and directors of six research and training components; (1) Communication Disorders (B. Wulfeck), including studies of adult aphasia and childhood language disorders; (2) Psycholinguistics (D. Swinney), including studies of real-time language and processing in adults, and studies of language learning in children; (3) Multilingual and Comparative Language Studies (M. Polinsky), a new component emphasizing studies of multilingualism (processing, learning, disorders), loss and relearning of "heritage" languages in immigrant populations, and comparative studies across typologically distinct language groups; (4) Neural Network Studies of language (J. Elman), with an emphasis on simulations of language learning and language breakdown under a range of different assumptions about the structure of the system and the context of learning and loss; (5) Event-Related Brain Potential (ERP) (M. Kutas); and (6) Functional Magnetic Resonance Imagining (M. Sereno), two components to capture two complementary neural imaging techniques, applied to normal children and adults, and to children and adults with neurological impairments and/or behaviorally defined communication disorders. All trainees specialize in (at least) two of the six areas (a major and a minor), and receive some exposure to all six areas through laboratory rotations, coursework, and activities within the UCSD Center for Research in Language. Courses and laboratory rotations are offered by a larger faculty of scientists at UCSD, San Diego State University and the Salk Institute for Biological Studies. We request eight predoctoral and three postdoctoral trainees per year. Predoctoral students apply through Cognitive Science, Linguistics, Psychology, or the SDSU/UCSD Joint Doctoral Program in Communication Disorders, and meet all requirements for those departments. Postdoctoral trainees apply directly to the Center for Research in Language. The proposed increase of three trainees (two predoctoral, one postdoctoral) is justified by growth in the last five years in three areas: the new UCSD Neural Imaging Center, the Center for Human Development (a new research unit to study neural to cultural aspects of human development), and new opportunities in multilingual/cross-language research. [unreadable] [unreadable]